The present invention relates generally to a method and device for treating intervertebral disc herniations using an endoscopic procedure. Particularly, this invention relates to a distraction disc anthroplasty device and method for treating intervertebral disc herniations. More particularly, the present invention relates to treating intervertebral disc herniations using a temporary flexible balloon device in the treated disc to alleviate pressure between adjacent vertebrae located in the cervical, thoracic, or lumber areas of the spine.
Intervertebral disc herniations are a major source of back pain. Herniations and ruptures of intervertebral discs may also cause pain and numbness in the leg, feet and arms of affected patients. Herniated, or ruptured, discs may be caused by traumatic injury due to accident, illness, the aging process as well as a multiplicity of undefined causes.
Intervertebral discs are located between adjacent vertebrae of the spine and are comprised of an annulus portion surrounding the nucleus pulposus or pulp. A herniation of an intervertebral disc results from a weakened, torn or stretched area of the annulus. Pulp from the nucleus extrudes through the herniated area in the annulus producing pressure on the spinal column and/or adjacent nerves and thereby causing pain. Removing the pulp reduces pressure on the spinal column or adjacent nerves caused by the herniation.
In the past, intervertebral disc injuries have been treated with implantable disc spacers, for example. The use of these prior art devices do not account for several procedural variables, for example, a patient's intervertebral spacing, vacated nucleus volume, variability in spacer volume, or mismatch of spacer size to the patient. The prior art methods also typically involve invasive surgery which require relatively long recovery times for the patient.
It is an object of this invention to provide a minimally invasive interposition arthoplasty procedure utilizing an inflatable distraction device which allows for short-term recovery from surgery and the patient's early return to normal activity.